Safe Haven
by Milady29
Summary: 1995. Erin Lindsay, a drug addicted teenager, works as an IC for Hank Voight, an policeman trying to become a detective. After she get's in trouble with her dealer, she tries to find a safe haven with Hank Voight, but can he provide it to her while he a tense situation with his wife and he also has to care for his 1-year old son? PREQUEL to the show.
1. Chapter 1

**1995**

* * *

''Oh, oh, now it's my fault again? I bring the money home and you are too lazy to go the shop and yet it is my fault that Justin doesn't have his cereal!?'' Hank Voight slammed the fridge shut again and looked at his wife.

''Oh yeah, you earn so much as an agent!'' Elena Voight turned around, upset and Hank crossed his arms.

''Maybe if you would start working while Justin is in school we would have more money, but you only complain and you do nothing all day long. You know I am working my ass off to become a detective and you only complain.'' He said upset.

He had met Elena in high school and they had had a happy marriage until Justin was born, ever since Justin was born, they only were fighting with each other, somehow. Justin was looking at his parents fighting from the children chair and he didn't want to upset his son. He was a little over one year old now and Hank was afraid he would be able to remember this. Hank left for the station and went to the DAE office. he was still an agent and not a detective, but he would meet the IC today, that only talked to him. She only talked to him, because of their special arrangement.

His paycheck was pretty meager and she only talked with him because he paid her. He knew that it was not allowed as a cop, but it was the only way he could get the information to become a detective and that was all he wanted. All he ever wanted.

Maybe Elena was right, he didn't bring much money in. A lot of money went to his IC, Erin Lindsay. But as soon as he was a detective, it would pay off. Being a dirty cop was the easiest way to work himself up.

''Erin, how are you?'' Hank asked as he sat down by the table in the interrogation room and gave the girl a small smile before wiping through his brown hair but she just shook her head.

''Let's not do this.''

But he couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. She was barely eighteen years old. She let it slip that it was her eighteenth birthday last week when he had seen her then. She was so young and there was nothing he could do for her to help her, as she refused all help.

''Did Trey do this to you?'' He asked worried as the right side of her face was bruised.''

''You know I am not here for that. '' Erin said, although she rubbed over her face for a second and Voight knew for sure that it was the dealer, it had been that asshole beating her up again. She had to whore herself out for homey, for the drugs, She had keep paying him for the drugs and only now he was paying her for being his IC, she could give him that money without having to sell her own body,

''There is a new shipping coming by container next week, new shipment for Trey. That's all I gotta say.'' She said as she held her hand out to him. Voight took his wallet from his jeans and grabbed money, handed it to her and as she left the room, he hoped it would be enough to safe her another beating.

Even when he went home after a long day of work he was still shivering because of Erin. He was worried, as she seemed to get beaten up more often lately. About one and half year ago, when she was barely sixteen she was arrested for the first time and because of the drugs and when they had asked her to be their IC, she had refused, saying that she would only do it if she got paid and she had said it as a joke, but when he had offered her actual money she had done it. Now he almost saw her once a week. He had offered her protection, rehab, but there was nothing she wanted, just the money so she could buy the drugs, which also guaranteed her safety.

Arriving home, Elena had just put dinner ont he table and he sat down.

''Hey little guy, hey little guy, how are you doing?'' He cooed to Justin and the boy laughed, reached out to his daddy and grabbed Hank's hair.

''I checked with the station what your paycheck should be and you are not bringing home all of it.'' Elena said then as they started eating the soup.

''I got my reasons.'' Hank said angry and Elena shook her head.

''What could be more important than your family?''

''Something you don't have to know!'' He said angry. ''I am going it to climb up the ladder, become a detective. For us!''

''I don't know Hank, but I don't know how much longer I am going to stay with you if you keep lying.'' Elena said then and she left the room.

Panting and limping, Erin Lindsay struggled, making her way through the street she had never thought she would go to out of her own will. Well, it was not like she was forced to go there before, nobody had ever forced her to go there, but Hank Voight had been the only policeman that had been willing to give her money and she could use that money to buy what she needed, the things to relief her pain. But now she was even more pain, he had even stabbed her. She didn't want to die...she didn't want to die!

Now she was in a lot of pain. Her dealer and boyfriend, Trey, had found out that she had been an IC as one of his friends had seen her leaving the station earlier today and she closed her eyes, thinking about the blows and hits she took, just a little ago.

She didn't want to go to station, but it was her only choice right now. Her only chance. She pressed her hand even harder against her side, where the stab wound was bleeding and she afraid she was going to bleed out.

She grabbed the rail, climbing up the steps and walked inside, slowly. The woman behind the desk stood up. Leaning against the desk, she realized blood was dripping from her lip and nose as well, onto the clean white papers on the desk.

''I need...I need Hank Voight...'' Erin Lindsay managed to stammer before falling to the floor.

* * *

NOTE: A prequel to the show! I hope you like the idea. I don't think we ever had any information on Voight's wife, except about her fate. But if you know any more details, please tell me and I forgot about a detail of Hank or Erin's past, please tell me too.

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter and please leave a review with what you thought. Do you think it was realistic and would you like the read more? Please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

**18 hours later. 5 pm, the next day. **

* * *

Hank Voight walked inside the prison. Yesterday, at 11 at night, he got called by the station, that his IC was taken to the hospital. When he arrived, Erin was taken away. Beaten up, by her dealer because he knew that she was an IC. She was stabbed too, but the doctor had had assured her she was going ot be okay. When he had tried to reach her parent, all he had found was that her parents were in prison. But the worst thing he found out, was when he was looking at her birth certificate.

_''But Elena, we have to become her guardians! If we don't do it, she is going to end up in the system, I can't do that.''_

_''She is not your problem, Hank. You hardly spend any time with Justin and now you want to adopt a teenager!?''_

_''We are nog going to adopt her. We are going ot be her guardian, at least for the time being. She was only twelve and a half when we arrested her for the first time and she said she was sixteen and a half! The girl deserves a normal life!'' Hank said angry. _

_''She is fourteen, she is half my age. i can't handle a teenager, Hank. Especially not a teenager with a past! What if she doesn't want to get clean.''_

_''She lives here. Our house, our rules.''_

Sitting across Erin's birth parents, he could only look at the deep, dark laying eyes with dark circles around them. They had brought this to the poor girl.

_''You are fourteen!'' Hank said to Erin as they were prepping her for the stitches she needed in her side and he looked, but none of th nurses had heard him and she looked at him, grabbed his hand._

_''I...please dot call social services, please don't do that to me.'' She cried then. _

Voight looked as her parents signed the guardian papers, not giving a shit about their daughter. Not at all. All they worried about where their own drugs. When Voight had told them their doctor was hooked on them herself, they called her a bitch. Shivering he walked away, feeling bad that her parents truly did not give anything about her. But he had the papers, he could help her. Even Elena agreed with him now. She was getting the spare bedroom ready now and although she had not forgiven him yet for taking the girl in without her consent, she was okay with it as she wanted to help Erin as well. Voight went to hospital to tell her the news.

Walking into the gift shop, Voight bought something.

''Can you wrap it?''

''But you are going to give it away in a few minutes.''

''It is still a present.'' Voight said and he looked as they wrapped the plushie and he took it, walked to the room where they had told him she was and he opened the door, looked as she was shivering in the bed and he knew it was probably the detox of the Oxycontin.

''Are you awake?'' He asked and the girl looked up.

''Yeah.'' She said then and he looked at her bruised face, feeling bad for her again.

''I took this for you.'' He said as he handed her the gift and Erin unwrapped it. She looked at the stuffed bear in her hands and they started to shake, as well as her lip and she started to sob. ''Is it really mine?'' She asked

''What is wrong?'' He asked worried.

Erin started to sob as she held the bear.

''I have never gotten a gift before.'' She sobbed and Voight felt even more bad for the girl now and he wanted to comfort her, but he was afraid to startle her if he took her hand.

''You are going to be discharged tomorrow evening, right?'' Voight asked then.

''I am going to be okay.'' Erin said from the bed and Voight nodded. ''Yeah, you are going to be okay. You are going to have a family and somebody after you, you are going to get clean and you are going back to school and you are going to leave that world of drugs and criminals.'' Voight said and Erin frowned.

''I...I looked for your parents...why did you lie to us about your age?''

''I didn't want to be taken by the state.'' She said sad as he had found out.

''You are not going to be taken by the state...I signed the papers to be your guardian. I have a very sweet wife and a one year old son.''

Voight pulled his wallet from his jeans and pulled the picture of his family out and handed it to Erin.

''You have a nice family. I don't know...I don't you have a family and I...I...''

''I am going to protect you Erin...I trust that you are going to do your best and that you want to get clean.''

She looked at the cop. The picture, the teddy. She wanted to trust him but she knew she would never get her pills again. She would live under one roof with a cop, she knew that she wanted to be in a loving family and she didn't know if she should trust him. Eventually, he would just disappoint her and leave her behind, as everybody had done. Her parents, her grandparents, her uncle, her boyfriend. Everybody.

''Please Erin, trust me. Me and my wife, Elena, we are going to do everything we can to make you a part of our family, all we want is that you get clean.'' Hank Voight said and she slowly nodded.

''I took it the day before I went to see you, the Oxycontin.'' Erin said as he hand caressed the teddy and she almost started to cry again. ''I...I don't think I have went a day without it for almost three months. I feel bad.'' She said then, crying and Voight tried to comfort her again, but she stopped crying almost immediately.

''I want to get clean.'' She told him then. ''I don't want to be hurt again, though.''

''I will make you sure you will never get hurt again.'' Voight promised her and he meant it. He wanted the girl to be safe. ''Get some rest now, it will make you feel better. Tomorrow you are going home with me...it might be something you want, but at least it it better than social services, right?'' Voight asked and Erin nodded, closed her eyes. Voight looked as the girl pressed the bear against her, curled up under the blanket.

''Thank you.'' She whispered then and Voight looked as she fell asleep, hoping he could help her. Voight looked as she fell asleep. Hopefully she would feel at home with them. Slowly he left the room, to his car and checked the map of Chicago, driving to the street where the tug was holding up that had beaten her.

* * *

NOTE: Elena and Hank are going to take Erin in, but can they really help her or is she going back to drugs! What is Voight planning with the boyfriend/dealer!? But is Elena really fine with his decision or are they going to run in trouble later about it?

Please tell me what you thought about this chapter! What did you think of the plot twist that Erin is much younger than she had told Voight first? Do you think he and Elena are right for taking her in? Thank you so much for reading, I hope the story doesn't disappoint you but please do tell what you thought, even if it did disappoint you. I would love to get some feedback about what you think because i am not sure if it fits Erin's history.


	3. Chapter 3

''How do you feel right now? About going...home with me.'' Voight asked as he drove the car to their house, Erin sitting next to him the car. The clothes she was wearing were way too big for her, as they were Elena's, but at home Elena had gathered clothes from her niece and hopefully those would fit her better.

''i don't know, honestly.'' Erin said shortly as she felt bad about having leave everything she knew behind, even if it were bad things. But it was all she had known and now everything was gone. She was going home with a cop to a wife and kid she didn't know and honestly, she was scared. But she just kept reminding herself that she was no longer alone. It was going to be hard, staying away from those drugs she had seen as her family, but maybe she would finally get a real family, but she didn't dare to trust in that dream. She had trusted in so many dreams before, and they all had bene broken. She looked at the teddy in her hands and looked up then.

''But...I guess I am feeling good about it.'' She said then. Voight looked at her. She was shivering from the drug withdrawal and she had dark bags under her eyes, but she also seemed like a little girl with the teddy. It made him feel horrible, remembering that she was living on the street on her own, with only an abuse dealer who 'cared' for her only a few days ago. Hopefully she would finally get the life she should have now. School and friends and love.

Voight parked the car in front of the small house and Erin got out. He made sure that she was okay because of the stitches in her side. Erin looked up at the house, small, with a porch and the front door opened. She held the bear a little tighter, because it was all she had right now and Hank winked her to walk with him and she did so. They walked up the steps and he opened the door.

''Come on, go inside.'' He said to Erin and she stepped inside.

''You must be Lindsay.'' Elena said and walked towards Erin and shook her hand.

''Actually it's Erin, Lindsay is my surname.'' She said and Elena apologized, but Erin said it was okay. Elena and Hank walked to the spare room with her.

''I know it is still very empty, but we can go shopping later, to make it more of your own.'' Elena said as they walked to the spare room and Erin nodded. HOnestly she was not sure if she wanted to stay here. The withdrawal made her body hurt and she really...she really wanted some Oxycontin now.

''You should get some rest.'' Voight said. As he and Elena walked away, Erin laid down on the bed, curled up. Her muscles were hurting and she was tired...so tired.

''Erin, can I ask you a quick question?'' She heard by the door and she sat up, Elena walking in.

''I-I wanted to take you shopping Friday, but if there is anything you need I could get it today.'' She offered. It was so weird, it was like her niece was staying with them, but Elena knew this was different. They would care for Erin and they would have to take her in as a daughter. It felt so weird as she didn't know the girl but she knew that if Voight trusted her, she had to trust her too.

''Look Justin, this is Erin.'' She suddenly heard as Hank walked into the room with their one year old son, the boy holding his dad's hand. Erin smiled at the little boy, he was so adorable...like the little brother she had always wanted...

''This is Erin.'' He said as Justin walked to the young girl. Erin wanted to lift him up but Elena took him, looking at Hank a little mad. It was not that she didn't trust Erin, but she never liked 'strangers' holding her son. Erin looked a little hurt.

''You must be tired.'' Hank said then and Erin nodded. Luckily she hadn't noticed that Elena had taken Justin so fast. While the girl fell asleep, he pulled Elena to the hall.

''What are you doing, if we want her to trust us, we have to trust her!'' Hank hissed.

''I hardly know her, Hank!'' Elena hissed as she walked away with Justin and Voight bit his lip, afraid things might go wrong. He walked downstairs and saw Elena looking at him, worried.

''There was blood on the shirt I found in the washer. You were home late last night, later than the visiting hour in the hospital. I feel you are keeping things from me, Hank.'' She almost cried and he hugged her.

''It's nothing.'' He assured her. Elena just let it go for not was they had enough to worry about with Erin. The withdrawal, earning the girls trust so they could hopefully let her get professional help after all she had bene through, at least somebody she would talk with. Then getting her back to school. THey had a long way to go with the girl, but hopefully they could safe her.

Later that afternoon, Elena had prepared dinner and they called Erin. A few minutes later she came walking downstairs, shivering and pale and Hank looked at her, worried.

''The withdrawal.''

She nodded with tears in her eyes and sat down by the table, looking at the delicious food. SHe wanted to eat it, she was starving but she felt so sick.

''You don't like it? Because that is a rule in our household. We have a few rules, Erin. You will have to stick to them.'' Hank started. ''No lying, no sneaking out, no stealing, no yelling and most important, no drugs. You are living together with a cop now, remember.'' Hank said and she nodded.

''We don't yell at you, so we hope you won't yell at us, because yelling doesn't make people listen.'' Elena said and Erin nodded again.

''If you don't like the food, you don't eat.'' Voight said then as last rule and she nodded.

''But if you really don't like something, just tell me, I will keep it in mind with cooking.'' Elena said, as she thought that was reasonable.

''So you don't like oven potatoes?'' Hank asked as Erin hadn't touched her plate.

''I...I am not a picky eater, I eat everything...but I feel sick.'' She said, tears burning in her eyes as she shivered again. Elena stood up, understanding what she was going through and took the plate.

''Can I give you something else you would like to eat for now?'' She asked compassionate as Erin was almost crying and worried she kneeled down by the girl.''

''No, I want to eat this because you put effort in it but I feel sick...I just wanted to eat together as a family. I never sat down for dinner with my family before it seemed so perfect now... '' Erin cried as she felt she was already ruining the family moment, just like her parents had said she had always ruined their lives.

''It's okay, we understand you don't feel well, but if you want anything, maybe later, just say it.'' Elena offered, taking the girls hand for a split second and Erin looked at her, drying her tears.

''Thank you.''

''Do you want to play a game, like a family, if you feel up for it?'' Voight asked but Erin shook her head,

''I...I actually wanted to go to bed.'' Erin said and Elena and Hank understood. She nodded at Hank and Elena and walked upstairs, changed to the too big pyjamas and curled up in the bed. It felt like a family, it felt like she finally had a family after all these years. She almost started to sob and pressed the bear against her chest, finally feeling welcome and at home somewhere and deep down inside she felt stupid for not asking Hank for help earlier.

It was not easy to stay away from the drugs and she wished she had a few pills now she was in pain and had the symptoms, but hopefully this family could keep her away from it.

* * *

NOTE: Erin is taken in by the Voight family but can she stick to the rules. Can she stay away from the drugs and oh...the blood on Voight's t-shirt; what did he do to the dealer!? Or was it somebody else's blood!? Do you think he paid the dealer a visit? Can Elena and Hank actually care for Erin or does she get too rebellious? Read it in the upcoming chapters!

Please tell me what you thought about this chapter by leaving a review! Did you think it was realistic and in-character? What do you think of Elena? Please tell me and you will also keep me motivated for writing by leaving feedback! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hank Voight turned around, held his wife tight and tried to fall asleep again, but he couldn't. He was doubting if he had made the right choice by taken Erin in. He wanted to help her and he knew Elena would do everything they could, but now he doubted if he was ready for raising a teenager. But he wanted to help her. At least the dealer would never come after again. He made that a fact. Well, he hoped. He tried to be tough but he didn't know if he had made the right call.

Elena turned around in his arms and suddenly opened her eyes.

''I think Erin is crying.'' She frowned as she heard the soft sobbing, only vague, but she heard it. Elena got out of bed and walked to the bedroom, careful opening the door, to find Erin curled up on the bed, crying and worried she kneeled down.

''What is wrong?'' She asked worried as the girl was flushed and shivering and Erin looked at her, her eyes full of tears.

''I feel so sick...my muscles hurt.'' She complained whispering and Elena pulled the blanket over the girl.

''It's the withdrawal Erin, you are going to get through.'' Hank said but Erin almost started crying. She felt so terrible, like everything was hurting her and she could throw up any second. She didn't want to throw up, she didn't want to be a burden.

Right now, she just wanted her pills so she would be rid of the pain, but she knew they were gone. She wanted them...so bad. She just wanted her drugs, she wanted to get numb again and forget everything.

''Can I get you something, to make you feel better?'' Elena asked softly and Erin was just quiet. She felt as Elena tucked her in. Voight bit his lip as he had promised that she would never be in pain again and now she was.

_''You know what you did to that little girl, you know what you did to her?!'' Voight asked angry as he pushed the man pu against the wall, looking at the young man. He was the man that had beaten up Erin. He wanted to hurt the man, make him pay for what he had done. But he hesitated._

_''Who are you.''_

_''Somebody you made very angry.'' He said as he pushed the man against the wall again and he looked at the man, stared into his age and Voight tried to breathe in and out, as he was so angry. Then, he punched him the face._

_''Do you have any idea how old that girl is!? You sold drugs a to a fourteen year old, you hurt her, you stabbed her! Fourteen years old!'' Voight said angry as the man tumbled to the floor, bleeding from his mouth and he looked at Voight, almost scared._

_''Fourteen!'' Voight yelled again as he kicked the man in the ribs._

_''I am going to report you.''_

_''Do your worst. I will report you for possession and selling drugs, for beating up a fourteen year old girl and stabbing her.'' Voight said. The only reason they had kept the police from looking for the man was because Erin would be in trouble too because of the drugs. Voight kneeled down._

_''You are a disgrace and you have no dignity for doing this to a fourteen year old girl.'' He said then, punching the man again, blood coming from the man's nose and dripping on Hank's shirt. Hank let him fall and walked out of the warehouse, angry._

As Voight left to work, Erin was sleeping after the long night of being awake because the muscle pain and sickness because of the withdrawals. She was still shivering every now and then and still complained about being in pain, but hopefully sleeping would make her feel better when she woke up.

He knew this had bene coming her wy, the withdrawal and when he had seen junkies withdrawing before he had thought that they deserved their symptoms but now he just felt bad for Erin and hoped that the symptoms would go away soon so she would feel better.

He went to work, working send out on patrol nd realized he was not a detective, even though he was dreaming about being one.

At the Voight residence, Elena entered the bedroom, Erin awake, sweating and looking at Elena, tired.

''How are you feeling?'' Elena asked worried as she caressed the hair from Erin's face. It was all sweaty, as was her face and after Erin just said she was hot, Elena returned with a soaked cold cloth and laid it on her forehead.

''You must be thinking I am stupid for using drugs and ending up like this.'' Erin said, wry and Elena shook her head.

''I am not going to judge you over the past. It is time to get better and move on, don't you think so?'' Elena said as she helped Erin sit up for a little, realizing the girl was all sweaty.

'''Thank you.'' Erin said as she was moved by what Elena just had said.

''Do you want to get a bath?'' Elena asked and Erin nodded, feeling disgusting and Elena helped her up and to the bathroom. Erin wanted to close the door first but was okay with Elena helping her undress now and wash her back and neck as she was in the tub. They were both girls, after all and she guessed she should trust Elena and she was happy she could take a bath. Elena helped her dry her off as her body was still sore and it reminded Erin of the times she still stayed over with her grandma. She looked in the mirror, saw that the bruises in her face were slowly getting less and Elena brushed her hairs. When she escaped her parents and went to her grandmother, before she had passed, her grandma would always put her in bath too and dry her, with the soft towels, instead of the dirty rough towels they had at home. SHe would be goofy with Erin's hair, putting it all shorts of styles. She missed her grandma, the last time she felt love, at home, in a family.

Elena brought her back to bad and put another blanket over her as she was cold now after coming from the warm tub and Erin felt like Elena really cared about her.

''What did you mom do when you were sick? Is there anything I can do for you that will make you feel better? Maybe something your mom did.''

Erin gave Elena a wry smile.

''When I was sick, my mom used to take a little more drugs so she was better at ignoring me.'' Erin said. ''I mean, untill they went to prison. But it's okay.'' She said while Elena looked at her, compassionate.

''I am sorry Erin.'' Elena said then and she hugged Erin, shortly.

''Elena...'' Erin started slowly and she looked up at the woman holding her. ''Are you going to be my mother?'' She asked then and Elena smiled.

''If you want to...I mean...I understand if you...''

''No, I really want a mother.'' Erin confessed and she looked up at Elena again and gave her a smile.

''I can be your mother if you want to, but I guess you don't trust me.''

''You are the closest I ever had to a mother. I trust you.'' Erin said as she hugged Elena again and dried her tears, feeling safe in the arms of a woman who finally seemed to care about her like a mother. She finally felt like somebody cared about her.

* * *

NOTE: Erin is growing closer with Elena, so will she get closer to Justin too eventually when Elena lets her? But now everything is going so well between her and her guardians, will they keep going like that when she is no longer sick and maybe realises that her antics will get in the way of her and her guardians?

Please tell me what you thought about this chapter by leaving a review! Did you think it was realistic and in-character? What do you think of what Erin and Elena talked about? What Hank did? Please tell me and you will also keep me motivated for writing by leaving feedback! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

''I...I really like this dress.'' Erin said carefully as she held up the red dress and Elena looked at it.

''Yeah, it is really nice.'' Elena said and Erin looked almost hopeful. ''What are you waiting for, go try it on!'' Elena said then and Erin walked to the changing room. As she finally doing better after the withdrawal, they had gone shopping for clothes for her. As Erin was fitting the dress, Elena picked out a few more basic shirts. It was a tight budget for the clothes, but in this shop they would manage and Elena really hoped the dress would fit Erin, as it was the first thing she dared to ask for. It would be nice for the girl to have something she really liked. They had a few jeans now and some basic t-shirts and Elena knew that there was not much more left to spend before Hank would get paid again, but at least she would have some clothes until then. They also had bought school stuff for her so she could try to get back in school.

''It looks really great on you, I think you should get it.'' Elena said as Erin left the fitting room, looking in the mirror.

''But...it's...'' Erin said as she looked at the price tag and Elena looked too.

''It's okay.'' She smiled and Erin walked to get dressed back to her own clothes and they walked to the counter. Elena paid and handed the bags to Erin. Erin walked around with them, proud. She had seen so many girls always walking around with the bags with the names of the shops on them, but she had never shopped herself. Not like that. Usually she got clothes from some of her 'friends'. Now she really had her own clothes.

She stopped for a second, looking at the necklace shimmering behind the glass by a shop.

''It's pretty.'' Elena said and Erin nodded. SHe knew she would never be able to buy it, but she needed to look at it. Elena laid her hand on Erin's shoulder and Erin looked up at Elena.

''If you are clean for a year, I will buy if for you.'' Elena promised then and Erin's widened. ''Really?''

''Yeah!'' Elena promised and Justin laughed from the stroller, hugging his giraffe plushie as if he was also happy for Erin. They walked to the restaurant where they were supposed to meet Hank as he was back from work and Erin walked through the mall, proud with her bags and Elena walked after her with the stroller. THey met Hank at the restaurant and sat down at their table and ordered their drinks and food.

''So, did you buy a lot?'' Hank asked and proud Erin held up all the bags and showed the dress and some of the other clothes they had bought. Justin suddenly started to cry and as Erin was closest to the stroller she lifted him up, holding him against her and tried to shoo him, but looked at Hank and Elena terrified then. It was a reflex to comfort the boy as he was crying but she looked at her guardians, worried as she still hadn't gotten any closer to Justin as they didn't let her but luckily Hank and Elena seemed to be okay with her comforting Justin.

''Is it okay if I comfort him?'' She asked then, worried and they nodded.

''SUre, he is kind off your little brother now.'' Elena said. At first she didn't like Erin around Justin at all but as she was really trying her best to get clean and change her life, she thought it was okay if she was looking over Justin. She was trying.

After dinner they went home and Erin walked with Elena as she put Justin to bed and even read a bedtime story. After a family game of Risk Erin also got ready for bed and walked to her bedroom. She walked to their and laid down in bed, the bedroom was still very empty as she didn't have a lot of personal stuff yet but it felt like home. It was her room and she knew that it would really become hers, eventually when she had more stuff and lived here longer. She fell asleep.

_''You dirty little worthless skank...you took our pills!'' _

_Her mom's face came close to hers and for a second Erin was afraid she was going to take a hit but her father entered the room. ''They are here.''_

_Little Erin curled up on the couch, looking as her parents took the pills. SHe cried. She wanted to get out of this dirty house. She was hungry, but didn't dare to ask. _

_''You, go out!'' Her mom said as she opened the front door and pushed Erin outside, on the messy street. There were gangsters all around and Erin stood up, looking at her scrapped knee. Walking to the playground she usually went to she looked at her dirty dress and boots and wished she had pretty clothes and she sat down by the fence, her hand going into the pocket of her dress and she took a handful of pills out..._

_...she had taken them from mommy and daddy. _

_But instead of taking them she tossed them over the fence, throwing them away so hopefully her parents would maybe stop taking them...and she would finally get some love. _

Waking up, crying and screaming she woke up and Hank came walking in her room, worried.

''What is wrong?'' He asked worried as Erin was crying and she looked up at him, sobbing but tried to stop crying then, feeling stupid.

''Nothing, a bad dream, that is all.'' She dried her tears.

''What was it about?''

''My parents.'' She said then.

''What were they like?'' He asked worried as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

''They didn't care, they never cared for me. I was an accident and it can be called a miracle my mom didn't dump in an alley.'' Erin said so cruel it made Voight cringed.

''How did you carry on after your parents went to jail?'' Voight asked and Erin shrugged.

''They never did anything for me so not much changed. I tried to sell their drugs, so had enough money to carry thought I lived with Grandma but I didn't. SHe didn't want me in her home, she didn't want to look after me...and...when I sold the drugs...I slowly started taking them too...'' Erin said and she stopped talking and Voight didn't want to upset her, so he just walked to the door.

''I am sorry about asking...good night.'' He said and she gave him a little smile.

''It is okay.'' Erin said and Voight nodded.

''BUt you are safe now, I promise. You will always have us, me and Elena. We are your family now and we will always look after you.'' Hank said then before closing the door.

* * *

NOTE: More about the family growing closer. Erin si also getting closer to Justin now Elena even lets her hold him. She also made a promise about staying clean for the necklace...but can she keep that promise?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it. Please do leave a review before you go with what you thought. Feedback keeps me motivated to write the story!


	6. Chapter 6

Erin grabbed the strap of her bag even tighter and looked at the other children, nervous. Since a week she was at this school but all the other children looked at her, as if she was weird. As if they knew about her past and Elena had told her she was just imagining it because she thought that people knew she was different, but Elena had assured her she was just like the other kids and she should make friends and blend in with all of them. But they all knew each other and she was new.

Silently she saw down on the low wall on the yard and took the lunchbox from her bag, took one of the sandwiches out and smiled as she saw Elena had put a lot of different toppings on it and that there was a lot of effort in it. She felt more and more at home with Elena and Hank and she tried to forget about the past, as she finally felt a little happy now. Sometimes she felt conflicted though. SHe had been 'free' before and now she suddenly had parents that told her what she could do and she couldn't. She suddenly had restrictions, which made it hard every now and then.

After two months of living with Hank and Elena she started to feel more and more at home and they really tried and they also tried to give her a lot of freedom because they also realized that she wasn't used to parents telling her what to do, but they were very strict when it came to coming to school. She also wasn't in a public high school, but in a private catholic school because they thought it was safer. They kept an eye on her and Erin though it was very nice that they made that effort because she knew they were pretty short of money and she thought it was really sweet they were doing this to her.

She ate the sandwich, looking at the other girls and she wanted to join them but she had no idea what to talk with them about. They were talking about fashion and she didn't have anything to say about that. Sometimes she thought that they were talking and laughing about her clothes because she had really cheap clothes and because it was a private school, the other girls were walking around in expensive clothes.

By the gate, she suddenly saw a boy looking at her and she looked under the hood, trying to hide her face as she saw it was her dealer. How did he find her here?

When she saw he didn't go away she slowly walked his way, wanted to send him away. She was scared of him but she knew she had to be brave. She had to get him out of her life. Away from this school.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked angry. She wanted him to leave before she would be tempted again.

''Back in school, you little skank? First time I can talk to you without that cop bashing my face.''

''I want you to go away, I want you to leave me alone.'' Erin said, calmly as she thought he was high. She was scared, scared that he would hurt her but she was also very excited by it. It was her old life and somehow it almost seemed like she was still weak for him, for the products he carried with him.

''You didn't think that way before, did the cop suddenly change your idea of what you need? All you are? Because you are nothing, Erin, you know that. You are nothing without those drugs.'' The boy said.

''Erin, who is that boy?!'' A teacher came walking her way.

Before Erin could do anything, she felt the dealer slipping something in her pocket through the gate and afraid that the teacher would see it, she just hit it by covering her hand.

''Nobody, I want him to leave.'' She said the teacher and the woman looked at her dealer and former boyfriend, angry and the boy raised his hand for a second and walked away then. Afraid Erin walked inside and hung her coat, feeling the little bags of pills in her pocket and her heart was racing in her chest as she thought the teacher would have seen it, but she just passed Erin and Erin felt the pills in her hand. Five...five pills that would take her back...

Slowly she walked to class and finished her day. After going home she helped Elena with preparing dinner.

''How was your day, Erin?'' Hank asked as they had dinner and he scooped a little extra vegetables on her plate as she wasn't having so much of them and she nodded.

''It was okay.'' She said and she thought back about the dealer and the bag of pills in the pocket of her coat. Dammit, she had drugs in the house of cop! Stressed out she finished dinner and passed her coat on the way upstairs, slipping the small bag in the pocket of her jeans and she walked up the stairs and closed the door to her room.

She tried to concentrate on her homework but she kept thinking about the bag in her pocket. Angry she shook her head and tried to focus on her homework. She took the pills from her pocket when she was finished and looked at the pills. They were so familiar and for a second she doubted why she had given this up for this homework, for everything.

Suddenly, the door opened and she threw the tiny bag under the books.

''Good night.'' Elena said and Erin nodded, nervous. ''Good night.'' She said with a nervous smile and Elena walked away. Erin got dressed in her pyjamas and sat down on the bed, taking the pills from the bag, letting them slide over he hand and doubting she looked at them.

One time, one time wouldn't hurt her. It would only be for once. She wouldn't go back to her dealer, it was just for once. BUt she wasn't sure if she was lying to herself now.

She wanted to go back, have this pleasure again but she knew she would be in big trouble.

Sh didn't want to go back to the street but she wanted to take the pills, there was too much temptation. She wanted to get rid of the pain of her memory and feel good again, feel excited, feel euphoria.

She looked at little pills again, threw four back in the bag and looked at the single on in her hand.

Slowly she brought it to her mouth then.

* * *

NOTE: Uh oh, the dealer is trying to get Erin back. Can he win this if she takes the pulls or is Erin too strong and will she leve the pills alone? Will Voight find out about the drugs?

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it. Please do leave a review with what you think and what you hope or expect to see!


	7. Chapter 7

Erin stood there in the bathroom, looking at the pills what were in the sink. She could still pick them up now and take them but then she opened the faucet and got the water running, the pills streaming down the drain and she closed her eyes.

This temptation was gone.

She took a breath, trying to calm herself down and realized she had made the right decision by not taking them. Hank and Elena probably would turn their back at her if she did and she cared too much about them. She liked being with them and she finally felt at home somewhere and last thing she wanted was ruining that by pills.

Pills had ruined enough already.

Slowly she walked back to her bedroom, meeting Hank in the hallway.

''Everything okay? It's pretty late.''

''Yeah, just woke up and needed to go to the bathroom.''

''Okay, sleep well.'' Voight said and Erin nodded. ''You too.'' She whispered back as Elena and Justin were probably asleep.

They both went their own way again, Erin to her room and Hank to the bathroom. Nervous Erin laid down in bed, she was scared she hadn't flushed the pills down well enough and Voight would find them but when she heard him returning to his bedroom she sighed. It was going to be okay.

She curled up in bed, thinking about Elena and Hank and she was glad she didnt let them down and then she fell asleep. The next morning, she went to school and joined the girls from her class but again she did not feel any warmth coming from them.

''Maybe we can all make homework together.'' She said then, softly as she hoped the other girls would agree and maybe she could participate in this group, but they just laughed.

''Homework!''

''I am sorry, maybe we can just hang out.'' Erin said fast as she realized homework as a dumb idea to say and the other just shrugged. Disappointed Erin walked away and when she walked away she could hear them making plans without her behind her. She had hoped he would finally get more contact with the other girls but they kept pushing her away. She wondered why she was so different form the others. She was also a 14 year old girl. She liked shopping, just like they did but still they kept pushing her away. It made her sad, like this world still didn't accept her back.

As class started again she sat down. She was sitting in the back of class but she was also sitting alone her as she had joined last and all the other girls already had their places in class.

''Very well done, Erin.'' Her teacher said as she handed the tests back and Erin smiled as she scored a pretty high score. Hank had promised her that he would buy a nice book for her if she got it and now she did. She had told Hank and Elena that they shouldn't keep rewarding her for everything but they had told her they wanted to reward her for doing her best on getting her life back on track.

She was so grateful for taking her in and giving her a family that she thought the rewards were too much, but she also thought it was very sweet and they insisted on it.

After school, all the girls walked out again in a group and she joined them.

''So, are we going anywhere?'' She asked excited but most of them shook their heads.

''Go use your drugs on your own.'' The leader of the pack said and Erin turned around, disappointed and she waited until they left and left the gates of school only then.

Suddenly, when she walked out the gate of school, she saw him standing there. Jake again, her old dealer and she wanted to walk past him before he would notice. She grabbed the backpack tight and closed her eyes for a second, hoping that he wouldn't see her but luckily she seemed to sneak past him and she walked on. It was not that far home and she walked a little faster.

''HEY YOU LITTLE SKANK, YOU STILL OWE ME FIVE.'' She suddenly heard behind her and she started to run, worried, scared and instead of walking straight home she ran into the park on the right, hoping to get rid of Jake there. She was a fast runner and she keep trying to go faster and faster. People in the park looked at her but she didn't care, as long as she as she got away from him and she lost him behind her so she could go home safely. But from experience she knew she could outrun him, even while he was taller.

She looked behind her and didn't see him anymore and as she was through the park she ran into a clothes store, grabbed an article and sat in the changing room. She was breathing heavily and out of breath, but the least thing she wanted was for Jake to find out where Hank and Elena lived.

Scared she kept sitting in the changing room, making sure she was not followed, waiting for hours.

* * *

NOTE: uh oh, Erin is maybe safe from Jake for now but he still after her! Will he still follow her and find out where Hank and Elena live with her or did she loose him by running. Even if she did...she will be home very late and Hank and Elena won't like that.

Short fact, first draft of this chapter Erin was going to call Voight from the changing room...then I realized it was 1995 ;)

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review with what you thought about this chapter and what you hope is coming up! There is more Jake coming up, more of Rebel Erin and more of Justin!


	8. Chapter 8

''Erin, come over here!'' Voight said angry as Erin walked in. Elena had called him as she was late from school and Elena had been worried. He had left the office to search for her but not being able to find her on the way home, they had been so scared that she had resorted to her old behaviour.

The teen that just walked in walked into the kitchen, panting and red in her face.

''I am so sorry.'' She said then and Voight leaned against the counter, angry. He was not only angry at her but he was also relieved she was home as they had been scared she had ran off for drugs. But he was still so angry as she had broken the rule of being home in time.

''Why are you late? Did you have any drugs?'' He asked angry and she shook her head, scared. ''Di you have any drugs?'' He asked then angry, raising his voice as her eyes were red. Maybe she had been crying but he was fearing the worst.

''No, no. I am late because...because I wanted to go shopping with the other girls. Ask the clothes shop down the block, I've been there.'' She said scared. ''

''Why would you go to s hop without any money?'' Hank asked angry and Erin backed off, scared and Elena grabbed Hank's arm.

''Hank, that is enough. It's okay.'' Elena said and Erin started to cry and ran upstairs, into her room. She really didn't want any drugs and she had thrown the ones away but still Hank seemed mad at her.

Crying she sat down on the edge of the bed. Even when she had left the street life her dealer was still messing everything up for her and she was so scared that she was going to lose this family because of him. She wanted to stay with Hank and Elena because she liked it her but she didn't want to bring him in danger by staying here.

''Erin, can I come in.'' Hank asked then, slowly entering the room and she nodded. Slowly Hank walked in and sat down beside her, laid his arm around the sobbing girl.

''I am sorry Erin, I know you would never get any drugs again. I trust you and so does Elena and I was wrong for saying that.'' He said and Erin nodded with a small smile; ''It's okay.''

''I know it's bad to say such things as a parent and you have to understand, I am only double your age. Two months ago I only had an infant son and now I am dealing with a teenage daughter as well. You are my daughter too now and I really care about you, but sometimes I say the wrong things because it's new to me as well.''

Erin nodded understanding and gave him a smile; ''Don't worry. I know and it's all new to me too. But I wouldn't break your trust with drugs. I am grateful that you took me in.'' She said and Voight nodded again at her, moved.

''Did you really call me your daughter?''

''Yeah, because I feel like you are, if that is okay with you.''

She nodded with a smile and Elena was waiting in the doorway.

''I agree, you are our daughter.'' She said and walked to the bed, hugging Erin as well and Erin looked at both her 'parents' and she was happy, as she had never felt so loved before.

''I will help you with dinner.'' She said then a little later to Elena and they walked downstairs, were they prepared dinner while Voight went back tot he station to finish up the last things and Erin was cutting the vegetables when Elena suddenly handed her money.

''No, why are you giving me this?'' Erin said surprised.

''So you can buy something when you go shopping next time.'' Elena said with a smile and Erin wanted to give it back, knowing she couldn't take it but Elena refused to take it back. Erin put it her pocket then, gratefully as it meant a lot to her and now she really hoped that she could go shopping with the girls next time.

She really loved preparing dinner with Elena and as Elena was preparing the bouillon, Erin threw the vegetables in and Elena smiled as she was doing her best on cooking and helping out in the house and she also tried to care for Justin.

They put dinner ont he table and a little later Hank joined them. He was telling about the case they were working out when the doorbell rang and Elena got up to answer the door.

''Hank, I don't trust it. You come here.'' Elena said as she looked through the window and Erin looked, scared. What if it was Jake?

''Elena, take Erin and Justin upstairs.'' Voight said as he looked through the window and scared Erin walked up the stairs with Elena. Upstairs, they went inside the big bedroom and Elena held Erin's hand as they listened what was happening downstairs.

Hank opened the door, slowly. He looked at the young man standing by the door. Jake, the boy that had ruined Erin's former life and he wanted to hit him again. Instead he just opened the door, almost getting jumped by Jake and he pushed him back.

''Erin is not yours, she is mine! She my girl and I want her back. I WANT HER BACK!'' Justin said angry.

''She is not your girl, she is nobody's girl. She is a young girl, going to school as she should and you are never getting near her again!'' Voight said angry and he wanted to close the door but Jake put his foot in between.

''I want to talk to Erin!'' Jake said and he took the gun from his pocket, pointing it at Hank. Hank raised his hands and closed his eyes, tried to think about something to close the door and be safe, but he knew he would be shot and his heart was pounding in his chest as he waited, waited for what was going to happen.

* * *

NOTE: The family is in big trouble now! Can Voight protect his family or are they going to be in trouble because of the dealer? Is it Erin's fault that the dealer went to their house? Is hank going to be safe now Justin pulled his gun?

I hope that you liked this cahtper. Please do leave a review with what you thought about this chapter before you go and what you want to see the next chapters, thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Erin sat on the floor of the bedroom, next to Elena, shivering as she heard the men screaming downstairs and Elena held the phone from their nightstand in her hand, shaking. Erin closed her eyes, trying to recognize the words they were yelling but she couldn't understand it.

Suddenly, a shot rang out and before Elena could stop her, Erin ran down the stairs and looked as Voight fell to the floor and Jay looked at her. Her eyes widened and she was scared, scared that he would put his gun on her but he waited...he didn't want to shoot her. He wanted her back, not hurt her.

Voight groaned on the floor as he grabbed his leg, blood streaming through his fingers and with her arms raised, Erin walked his way, knowing...or hoping that Jake wouldn't shoot her.

''Erin you are coming with me. Right now!'' Jake yelled but Erin tried to remain calm, laid her hand on the bleeding hole in his leg. She heard cars driving into the street and sirens while Jake looked around, wanted to run away but before he could the door burst open and he was pushed to the ground by the CPD. Voight groaned but sat up so he could see and Erin looked worried at the bleeding wound on his leg.

''You should take it easy!'' She said then worried and she almost crying as she felt bad because Voight was hurt because of Jake.

''It's okay, I am okay.'' He said and he looked how the two police officers cuffed Jake and one of them stood up and walked to Hank.

''Come, Voight. Will drop you off at the ER on the way there.''

''Fine, Al, if you say so.'' Hank said as he sat up and Alvin Olinsky pulled him up. He knew Alvin from the academy and Erin supported him on the other side. Elena came running downstairs with Justin and started to cry van she saw the blood in his jeans and on the carpet.

''Hank are you okay?''

''It's a leg shot Elena, I am going to be fine.'' He said as Alvin and Erin helped him to the other police car than Jake was in and Erin started to cry as he sat down.

''Don't cry Erin, i am going to be okay.'' Hank said as he kissed Justin and Elena and looked at Erin, gave her an awkward hug with one arm as his other hand was pushing against the leg wound. Elena was still crying and Hank wiped her tears away.

As the police car drove away all three of them were crying and Erin hugged Elena.

''I am so sorry, it is my fault, I am so sorry.'' She sobbed and Elena rubbed through her hair with her free hand.

''Don't worry, it is not your fault and Hank is going to be okay.'' Elena assured her and she walked inside with the kids. She wanted to be with Hank but she knew he was going to be okay and she didn't want Justin and Erin to be stuck in the ER the whole evening. Plus, they were both very upset. She walked back inside with them and locked the door. Erin was still shaking and Justin was crying and she walked upstairs with him.

''Is Hank going to be okay?'' Erin cried then and Elena nodded.

''He is going to be okay, I promise you.'' Elena said as she hugged Erin.

''It's my fault. Jay has been after me for a while and I should have told you, then he would have never been here. I just wanted to return to a normal family life and I didn't want Hank to face him again and now he still god wounded.'' Erin sobbed and Elena kept comforting her. All exhausted and sad by the events Elena laid Justin in his crib and Erin laid down next to Elena in bed, waiting for the phone to ring if there was any news from the hospital and after a phone call Hank had asked a nurse to make that he was out of surgery okay and they went to sleep as well. After a very quick breakfast the next morning they rushed to the hospital.

They entered Hank's room and he was awake, having breakfast and watching the morning news ont he small television and Elena kissed him; ''How are you feeling sweety?''

''I am okay.'' Hank said with a smile and Elena nodded. After talking a little bit more - Hank explained that he would be on his feet again in weeks, when the bullet wound had healed and Erin was really relieved to hear that. Elena left for a few minutes to switch Justin's diaper and Erin sat closer to Hank.

''I am so sorry, I should have told you Jake was after me again.'' She said with a guilty face.

''Why didn't you?'' Voight asked shocked.

''I am so sorry I didn't want you to get shot!'' Erin said upset.

''I know I am just happy you are safe but why didn't you tell me before? Did he try to sell you drugs?''

''No, he gave them to me but I flushed them down the toilet.'' Erin said honestly and Voight nodded and give her a small hug; ''I am so proud of you for doing that. You are safe now again, Jake is never going to hurt you again, I promise.''

After they had the visit they went home and Elena held up an envelope to Erin; ''look, it's for you.''

Erin took it and smiled when she saw it was an inventation for a sleepover from a girl in her class and she started laugh, almost crying from happiness as well as she finally felt she was going to belong.

* * *

Note: Voight forgave Erin for not telling that Jake was after him and he is going to be okay. Elena is trying to get Erin to get friends and hopefully things are really looking up for the family. Do you want to skip a little time in the story so Lindsay is older in the next chapter or do you want to read more about Erin trying to blend in at school? Please tell me! Do you want to see more of Erin and Justin bonding as well maybe?

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you also like Alvin being in here. We will also read more about his and Voight's relationship later. Please do leave a review with what you think! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**More than a year later. Erin is 16, Justin is 3**

* * *

''Justin, you have to eat your breakfast.'' Erin said as she held up the little toast soldiers with jam. Justin frowned for a second but he took it from her hand then and stuffed it in his mouth.

''Wanna have...milk.'' He said then and Erin stood up with a smile.

''You always get what you want from Erin.'' Elena laughed as she entered and kissed Justin on his forehead.

''Didn't hear you coming home last night, was in bed early. How was the evening at the pier with your friends?'' Elena asked Erin as she leaned against the sink. Erin filled a cup for Justin and gave her a smile.

''Had a great time.''

''I am glad.''

''I got a lot of nice gifts.'' Erin said as she thought back about her night on the pier yesterday, in honour of her 16th birthday that was last week.

''Erin, milk!'' Justin said then, the young boy looking with a frown as she kept chatting instead of giving him his milk.

''Hey, Erin need to leave.'' Elena said and she handed Erin some money; ''I have to go to the hospital after work so you have to make dinner for you and Justin, Hank is going to later as well.''

''Why do you need to go to the hospital?'' Erin asked worried as she took the money.

''It's probably nothing, just getting something checked out. Don't worry.'' Elena said and then she took her bag, walked out of the house.

''We need to get ready too, Justin.'' Elena said then as it was almost time to bring him to daycare. She made lunch for in his backpack and when he was done eating the toast she walked outside with him, holding his hand as they walked to the daycare.

She brought him to daycare and started to walk to her own school then. The last year she had grown very very close with Justin as Elena had gotten a new job and was working more hours so she wa looking after them when Elena was not there. She really liked spending time playing with Justin's toy cars as he asked her almost every evening. He had such a big fantasy and enjoyed it so much and could tell her stories for hours.

She could tell everything to Elena. Even secrets she did not tell her friends. Elena was the person she trusted and she trusted her with everything. When something was wrong she went to Elena and she would get good advice and Elena listened, hugged her when she needed it. Erin was so happy, as it finally felt like she had a mother.

Hank still looked after her as well while he tried to get promoted in the CPD now, so he spend a lot of time there. BUt he made sure she was getting all she needed and she was really grateful for that.

At school she saw her friends and she walked towards them, when they suddenly all turned their backs to her and Erin frowned.

''Hey guys, great evening last night.'' She said and they looked backwards, looking at her, angry and turning around again.

''What is wrong?'' Erin asked confused. Had they not liked the night at the pier for her sixteenth birthday? She thought it was a good night. Worried she stood behind them.

''Go away, you filthy junkie!'' One of the girls suddenly said and the other turned around.

''Junkie.''

''Druggie.''

''Can I buy some heroin?'' The girl she had trusted the most started to laugh and Erin bit her lip and turned around.

Hurt Erin ran away, to the bathroom where she closed the bathroom stall and started to sob. They had found out. When she finally had had some friends.

The rest of the day they were still making fun of her and calling her names and none of the teachers seemed to notice. She was mad, upset and shocked as she couldn't believe her friends could do this to her.

Barely making it through the day she ran away to get Justin, wanting to flee the school and never come back. She had fled from her past and now it was knocking on her door again.

She got Justin out of daycare and upset as she was, she bought an ice cream for both of them, to feel a little better. As they were walking home somebody bumped against them and Justin fell to the ground, crying as his ice cream fell on the pavement.

''What is wrong with you?'' Erin asked as she crawled up, the boy behind them crawling up, grabbing his bag. He was a young boy and she estimated him at barely 18.

''I am going to miss my bus.'' The boy said as he took his bag and Erin lifted Justin up, comforting him. The bag said Halstead and as Justin was still crying, she thought about kicking Mr. Halstead and his bag into the curb, angry after the long day. ''Just enlisted and I am going to miss my bus.'' The soldier sighed as he walked away. Erin was angry that he didn't apologize as he started running again.

''I'm a soldier, I'm important, I'm an asshole.'' Erin imitated his voice as she handed Justin her ice cream and Justin looked up.

''Asshole?''

''Forget I said that.''

They walked home and Erin prepared dinner. She really wished Elena had been home now. The only things she really needed now was telling Elena what had happened and a hug, Elena tellign her it was going to be okay. Because she knew Elena would never break her trust.

When Hank arrived home, the kids were already asleep. At least, they were upstairs so he guessed they had gone to bed. It was bed time for Justin.

Elena walked inside a few minutes later and Voight looked worried as she had been crying.

''Elena, what is wrong?'' He asked worried a he pulled her down next to him, looking at her and laid his arm around her.

''I...I went to the hospital today after I felt a lump in the shower, in my breast and when I called the doctor...he told me to come by this afternoon and he didn't trust it so I had to come in today..and I had a biopsy.'' Elena said, trying to keep her tears from flowing.

''It's going to be okay, sweety. It is probably nothing.'' Hank said as he pulled her in his arms as she started to sob.

''I am scared, Hank.'' Elena sobbed and he kept caressing through her hair, trying to comfort her. Suddenly Erin and Justin walked down the stairs.

''Weren't you sleeping?'' Hanks asked as he consoled his wife in his arms.

''We were playing with the cars.'' Erin said and Justin walked tot he couch, to his mommy. ''Are you crying because of asshole?''

''What?'' Hank said but before he got an answer of his young son Justin climbed up and hugged his mom. ''Not cry mommy.''

Erin just looked at Elena as she knew the crying probably had something to do with the hospital and it made her feel terrible. All she cared about was this family and now something was terribly wrong. Everything was completely wrong right now.

* * *

NOTE: The girls in her school found out and turn on Erin now and to make matters even worse, things are not stable at home.

I hope you liked this chapter, also with the cameo ;). Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review with what you thought or what you hope for the next chapter. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

Hank looked up from his newspaper. Elena was busy making French toast for Erin and Justin and he hoped his wife would sit down soon. Last week the results of the biopsy had been ready and Elena had gotten a diagnosis. Everything seemed to get a little bit better but now there was breast cancer shattering their world. It had been shattering news and they hadn't gotten over it. Elena didn't and couldn't believe it but she knew it was true and she had fight through her treatment, for her family.

Immediately after the diagnosis Elena had started chemo and she tried to stay strong for the kids, not being able to tell them yet but they would tell it soon. There was not even anything sure for them though and they had to kids this harsh and scary message then. Well, Justin would just know that his mommy is sick and that they would have to help their mom as best as they could.

But they were not able to tell Erin now she was finally doing well. They were scared that this would bring her down. That maybe it would make her sad and do stupid things. But they had to tell her soon.

Suddenly Elena dropped the toast and she ran away, to the bathroom and she made it just in time before she threw up.

Hank and Erin jumped up and ran to the bathroom, worried and made sure Elena was okay.

''I should go to bed.'' Elena said and Erin helped her up the stairs. Hank looked, knew that he had to bring his wife to the hospital later today for another chemo.

Erin walked to school. She hated going to school now instead of enjoying it. They kept bullying her behind the teacher's back and kept making jokes about drugs. It hurt her because she was trying to escape that life but they kept bullying her about it. She wanted to leave it all behind but like this she couldn't. At home things were not great, she felt like Hank and Elena were hiding something from her and she was afraid that it was about Elena's health because Elena seemed to get sicker and sicker but she kept saying she was okay.

Her worried about Elena even made the bullies seem minimal. She just tried to ignore them, although it wasn't easy. But going to school was no longer fun and even Hank and Elena seemed to notice that she didn't meet up with friends anymore.

In class, they were throwing small notes at her with drugs written or drawn on them and Erin just collected them all in her pocket, throwing them away after class and she was so glad when the day was over and she could walk away, leaving all these stupid people behind for today, to go home with her loving and great family.

After school Erin walked past the Chinese restaurant and slowly she walked inside, ordering the dish she knew Elena loved so much. She had noticed that woman who felt like her mom hadn't been eating well this previous week and it worried her. Hopefully her favorite dish would be something she could eat and would make her feel better.

Walking home she showed Voight that she had gotten this for Elena.

''That is really sweet of you. You should bring to her. You can wake her up if she is asleep, she won't mind because you put all this effort in getting this and she has to eat.'' Hank said as he was making dinner for her, him and Justin and Erin nodded, putting the food on a plate and carrying it up the stairs to Hank and Elena's bedroom.

''Can I come in?''

''Of course.'' Elena said and Erin entered, Elena lying in bed with the lights almost out, but Erin saw how pale and sick she looked.

''I got you dinner, Hank told me to wake you up for dinner.''

''Thank you sweetie. My favorite food! You can always wake me up for that.'' Elena said but she put the plate on the nightstand, not feeling well enough to eat. Erin sat down on the edge of the bed, worried.

''I know you are hiding something from me, you and Hank. I am scared that you are sicker than you are telling me. I am sixteen, I can handle it.'' Erin said as her lips started to shake. Elena sat up a little bit and pulled Erin against her shoulder.

''Yes, I am sick…and I am really seriously ill. Last week they diagnosed me with breast cancer…but I started the treatment and things are looking good. It will all be okay, I promise.'' Elena said as she rubbed over Erin's back as the teenager started to sob. Erin felt like she was thunderstruck, so scared about the news she just heard. She just kept sobbing, scared and Elena tried to comfort her.

''I will be okay Erin, I will be okay. You believe me, right? Because if we stay positive, things will all get better.'' Elena said and she kissed the crying teen on her forehead.

''It's all so bad.'' Erin just sobbed and Elena held her even tighter.

''I will get better, I promise.''

''But it's everything. I thought I finally had a normal life but at school…they found out about my past and now they keep calling names and excluding me and there is nothing I can do, just like there is nothing I can do about you. I can't make you better although it's the only things I want.''

''But I will get better, I promise.'' Elena said as she caressed through Erin's long blonde hair, realizing that she was already losing her brown hair and Erin started to cry again.

''I am scared, mom.'' Erin said and Elena started to cry as well now Erin had called her mom, something she didn't do very often and Erin laid down against Elena as they were both crying, but slowly after they both fell asleep, Erin hoping that she would never have leave Elena's arms.

* * *

NOTE: Very bad news about Elena. Can the family and especially Erin get through this and how will they all handle it? Will Elena be okay and will she finally get better at school as well?

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this chapter although it was very sad. Please do leave a review with what you thought and what you hope to see in the next chapters and I hope to see you back next chapter.


End file.
